


The Less I Know The Better

by HBOWarrior



Category: Bloqués - Fandom, Les Casseurs Flowters (Band)
Genre: M/M, Not RPF, Sad Ending, sexual innuendo
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 10:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HBOWarrior/pseuds/HBOWarrior
Summary: Prononcer le prénom de son pote pendant qu'on baise avec sa meuf, mauvaise idée.





	The Less I Know The Better

Sa copine n'avait même pas pris la peine de se rhabiller entièrement. Elle avait roulé en boule ses fringues et, d'une main tremblante de colère, enfilé son shorty bleu – celui qu'il adorait – et un de ses t-shirts – son préféré, celui avec l'affiche du film Godzilla de 1954 (et quelque chose lui dit qu'elle ne lui rendrait jamais). Elle tenta de quitter la chambre en faisant virevolter ses longs cheveux bruns comme ces mannequins dans les pubs L'Oréal. Tippi maîtrisait à la perfection l'art de la mise en scène théâtrale.

Sa meuf s'appelait Tippi, sans doute en hommage à Tippi Hedren ou peut-être juste à Hitchcock (après tout il ne connaissait pas ses parents, ils vouaient peut-être un culte aux _Oiseaux_  et si c'était le cas, la pauvre gamine n'avait pas eu une enfance très joyeuse). Tippi était un prénom assez atypique et c'était d'ailleurs ce qui lui avait plu quand il l'avait rencontrée. Parce qu'il aimait les choses qui sortaient de l'ordinaire. Tippi en faisait partie, avec ses dents du bonheur et ses taches de rousseur sur les pommettes.

Aurélien roula sur le lit défait et s'élança avec la force du désespoir vers ce nom qu'il n'aurait pas dû oublier. Même si en vérité ce n'était pas un oubli, c'était  _bien pire que ça_.

— Tippi ! Bébé, attends... J'suis désolé !

— ... J'arrive pas à y croire !... Ça fait quand même huit mois qu'on est ensemble, Aurélien ! C'est pas la première fois, en plus... ! Comment tu peux... ?!... lâche-moi, merde à la fin !

Elle parvint à dégager la main qui la retenait et poussa son petit-ami de toutes ses forces sous le coup de la colère. Il perdit l'équilibre, se rattrapant cahin-caha à la commode derrière lui. Le temps parut s'arrêter une seconde, Tippi retenant son souffle, Aurélien cherchant à se redresser et à trouver les bons mots.

— J'sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'te jure... J'pensais à autre chose et...

— Ouais, j'avais remarqué que tu pensais « à autre chose » ! s'écria la jeune femme de plus belle.

— J'voulais pas dire ça...

Il tenta une nouvelle approche mais elle leva une main menaçante, prête à le frapper s'il faisait un pas de plus.

— Pas besoin de te justifier, c'était assez clair comme ça !... Tu me dégoûtes !

Toujours à grand renfort de gestes maniérés, elle glissa ses pieds nus dans ses Dr Martens et claqua la porte de la chambre. Aurélien l'entendit l'insulter jusqu'à ce qu'elle quitte son appartement. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit en poussant un long soupir, à peine conscient de sa nudité et du froid ambiant qui commençait à lui filer la chair de poule. Il cacha son visage derrière ses mains, s'insultant lui-même pour la bourde monumentale qu'il venait de commettre.

Une seconde plus tard, il entendit la porte d'entrée cogner contre le mur puis des pas énervés marteler le parquet jusqu'à sa chambre dans une cadence quasi militaire. Il écarta ses doigts afin de permettre à ses yeux fatigués d'apercevoir une Tippi échevelée, l'écume aux lèvres, lui balancer à la figure :

— C'est évidemment fini entre nous, espèce de dégénéré !

Elle tourna les talons et quitta définitivement l'appartement.

Ce nouvel incident avait réduit Aurélien à l'état larvaire. Il venait de perdre sa copine – la seule meuf qui avait bien voulu de lui ces deux dernières années. Il avait tout de même réussi à la garder plus de trois mois, ce qui était un exploit compte tenu de ses précédentes relations foireuses et de ses coups d'un soir qu'il n'arrivait jamais à faire évoluer. Après tout, c'était le sens premier de « coup d'un soir », si on y réfléchissait bien. Mais le jeune homme en avait ras le bol des histoires sans lendemain, des efforts monumentaux qu'il devait fournir pour intéresser les filles qui lui plaisaient. Il avait vraiment pensé que Tippi était la bonne. Elle était sympa, elle aimait jouer aux jeux vidéo avec lui, le laissait toujours gagner à Mario Bros. et elle savait cuisiner les lasagnes au saumon.

Il avait brièvement pensé à établir un plan alambiqué pour la reconquérir, mais après ce qu'il avait fait, mieux valait tout de suite tirer un trait sur cette fille... et se remettre sérieusement en question.

Il passa une main sur sa poitrine pour chasser une douleur fantôme qui pulsa près de son cœur en songeant à ce qui s'était passé pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour. À ce qu'il avait  _dit_. À cette paire d'yeux prédateurs qui avait encore remplacé les prunelles cernées de khôl de Tippi. Une main rageuse vint ébouriffer ses cheveux déjà en bataille.  _Quelle vie de merde !_ Comme s'il avait besoin de  _ça_ , maintenant.

La porte d'entrée claqua de nouveau, le faisant sursauter. Il se rendit compte à cet instant qu'il faisait déjà nuit dehors et qu'il était resté sans doute plusieurs heures à poils, échoué sur son lit comme une étoile de mer sur la plage.

— Orel ? T'es là ?

 _Merde, merde, merde !_  Il entendit son coloc' au bout du couloir s'approcher dangereusement de sa chambre grande ouverte. Aurélien planqua le peu de dignité qui lui restait derrière un coussin tout en se précipitant vers la porte et en la fermant brusquement au nez de Guillaume.

Il retint sa respiration en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, les mains crispées sur son coussin.

— Ah, désolé mon pote... fit Guillaume dans le couloir. J'ai la dalle, j'vais commander à bouffer. Elle mange avec nous, Tippi ?... Orel ?

Le susnommé jura entre ses dents, les joues écarlates, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il se fustigea mentalement ; il fallait qu'il se calme, Guillaume n'était au courant de rien, après tout. Il se racla la gorge.

— Nan, elle euh... elle est partie tout à l'heure...

— OK. Viet', ça te va ?

— Ouais, ouais, comme tu veux !

— T'es sûr que ça va ? T'as une voix bizarre.

— Ça va. J'te rejoins plus tard.

Il tendit l'oreille pour s'assurer que Guillaume était retourné vaquer à ses occupations et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse. Ce qui s'était passé ne l'engageait à rien du tout ; ça ne changeait rien. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se fasse de films et qu'il surréagisse comme l'avait fait Tippi. Ces choses-là pouvaient arriver, après tout. Quand on vivait presque 24h sur 24 avec quelqu'un...

Aurélien avait voulu résister à la bonne odeur de bouffe vietnamienne qui s'insinua sous le battant de la porte de sa chambre une heure plus tard. Il avait voulu faire croire à Guillaume qu'il s'était finalement endormi et qu'il ne mangerait pas avec lui. Il se sentait tellement honteux qu'il avait eu pour projet de ne plus sortir de sa chambre au moins pour le restant de la semaine. Mais l'appel de la faim était beaucoup trop fort.

Il s'habilla donc sans grande motivation et fit une discrète entrée dans le salon.

— Ah bah enfin ! marmonna Guillaume sans lui accorder un regard, trop occupé à mater la télé et à avaler son Bò Bún avec un plaisir non dissimulé (il fallait avouer que cette merde était délicieuse).

Aurélien resta planté devant le canapé, les yeux rivés sur son coloc' comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. C'était peut-être le cas, parce qu'il se mit à le dévisager consciencieusement, remarquant des petits détails physiques auxquels il n'avait jamais prêté attention jusqu'à présent. Ce mélange de couleurs dans ses iris, ses longs cils, ses taches de rousseur... En fait, Guillaume lui rappelait Tippi. Ou c'était peut-être Tippi qui lui rappelait Guillaume... L'œuf ou la poule, la poule ou l'œuf...

Il déglutit en baissant lentement son regard sur ses lèvres charnues qui engloutissaient des pousses de soja, sur son cou dégagé, son torse moulé dans un t-shirt à manches longues beaucoup trop près du corps... Ses yeux se fixèrent soudain sur ses mains. Grandes, puissantes, masculines. Une vision fugace de leur utilité dans un tout autre contexte fit accélérer le rythme de son cœur et il secoua la tête en se sentant rougir.

— Tu prends racine ou quoi ?

Aurélien sursauta presque en entendant la voix grave de son meilleur ami. Un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il secoua la tête et se laissa tomber sur le canapé à une distance raisonnable de Guillaume. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne et qu'il ne laisse pas les insinuations de Tippi prendre le pas sur sa raison. (Même si en vérité Tippi avait juste allumé la mèche, c'était Aurélien qui se chargeait de la faire cramer à toute vitesse comme un grand).

— T'es sûr que ça va, Orel ? demanda de nouveau Guillaume. Vous avez fumé un truc avec ta meuf ?

— Ça va, j'suis un peu fatigué c'est tout.

Guillaume esquissa un sourire railleur et lui jeta un regard entendu.

— Elle est du genre insatiable ? lâcha-t-il, moitié moqueur, moitié intéressé.

Le plus jeune s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé sans répondre. Il commençait tout à coup à se sentir mal à l'aise. Guillaume se mit à rire doucement lorsqu'il constata qu'Aurélien rougissait.

— J'l'aime bien Tippi, elle est marrante.

Il se laissa aller contre le canapé, le regard toujours braqué sur lui. Il tendit une main vers Aurélien et passa son index sur son cou dans un geste étonnamment doux. Aurélien se tendit en réprimant un frisson et s'écarta vivement, les yeux écarquillés.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Gringe ?!

— T'as une putain de marque de morsure, ricana l'autre avec désinvolture. Ta meuf c'est une cannibale, en fait. On dirait pas, à la voir. Elle a l'air sage... Un peu comme toi.

Aurélien s'étouffa avec sa propre salive. C'était quoi cette atmosphère chelou et ces remarques à double sens, tout à coup ? Il dévisagea Guillaume, complètement ahuri. Si ça se trouvait, il était à l'appart' au moment où Aurélien s'envoyait en l'air avec Tippi et Guillaume avait entendu son coloc' alors qu'il... Bon sang, Orel ferma un instant les yeux, mort de honte.

L'éclat de rire de Guillaume résonna dans le petit salon. Il lui fila une tape amicale sur le bras et se concentra de nouveau sur la télé.

— Détends-toi Orel, j'te charrie !

— J't'emmerde, Gringe. Va te faire foutre !

— Putain, y'avait plus d'ambiance à l'enterrement de mon grand-père... C'est quoi ton problème ? Si on peut plus plaisanter sur nos meufs...

— C'est pas ça, soupira Aurélien en fuyant son regard.

— ... C'est quoi, alors ? T'es tombé amoureux ? Faut plus parler d'elle comme ça ?

— N'importe quoi.

— Alors dis-moi c'qu'y'a ! T'es relou depuis que j'suis rentré. On dirait ma meuf quand elle a ses règles, on peut rien lui dire !

Aurélien garda le silence quelques minutes, bien décidé à bouder dans son coin du canapé pour cacher le malaise toujours grandissant qui lui étreignait la poitrine. Finalement, il ne valait pas mieux que Tippi. Il surréagissait et c'était ridicule mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il avait envie de frapper Guillaume. Et de lui faire d'autres choses qui impliquaient une dimension plus charnelle et horizontale mais, pour ça, il n'était pas encore très en accord avec ses pensées.  _Tout ça à cause de Tippi et de ses insinuations, putain !_  (et évidemment, ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'il avait prononcé le prénom de son colocataire et meilleur ami en plein orgasme, non, bien sûr).

— Tu fais chier, Orel.

Guillaume se leva du canapé et quitta le salon d'un pas énervé, sans rien ajouter, et ne lui adressa plus la parole jusqu'au lendemain matin.

Il ne savait pas quand ça avait réellement commencé. Aurélien y réfléchit toute la nuit, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Il en était arrivé à la conclusion que c'était bien avant Tippi. Peut-être même bien avant que lui et Gringe emménagent ensemble.

Mais « ça » avait pris de l'ampleur lorsqu'il s'était mis avec la jeune femme... Parce que Tippi ressemblait tellement à Guillaume qu'elle aurait pu être sa sœur ou sa cousine. Ce n'était pas son nom atypique ni le fait qu'elle sache faire des lasagnes au saumon qui lui avait plu. C'était bel et bien parce qu'elle avait des ressemblances physiques avec son meilleur ami.

— Putain comment c'est glauque quand même, marmonna Aurélien perdu dans ses pensées, appuyé contre le comptoir de la cuisine, sa tasse de thé glacé-chaud à la main.

— T'as dit quoi ? demanda Guillaume, qui farfouillait dans le frigo.

— Rien.

Gringe poussa un soupir agacé.

— Bon bah quand t'auras fini de faire la gueule, tu sais où me trouver, rétorqua-t-il en se dirigeant vers le salon.

— Je fais pas la gueule, c'est toi qui m'agresses.

Depuis toutes ces années, Aurélien n'avait pas encore retenu la leçon... Ne jamais provoquer Guillaume de bon matin avant sa dose de caféine. Règle d'or de leur colocation.

Ce dernier revint d'ailleurs sur ses pas, le regard noir.

— C'est quoi ton putain de problème depuis hier soir ? s'exclama-t-il. J'peux rien te dire, tu m'envoies chier à chaque fois ! Si c'est pour le loyer, j't'ai dit que j'allais te filer ma part la semaine prochaine !

— Je m'en fous du loyer.

— Alors qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, putain ?! T'es invivable, mec ! C'est à cause de Tippi ? J'croyais que t'étais content d'être avec elle ! T'allais mieux, tu souriais tout le temps, tu restais de moins en moins dans ta piaule... !

— T'avais remarqué ça ?

Gringe se passa une main lasse sur le visage en secouant la tête de dépit.

— Évidemment, répondit-il, excédé. J'suis pas con, Orel, j'te connais depuis beaucoup trop longtemps pour pas remarquer quand ça va pas. Me dis pas que t'as recommencé à prendre les mêmes merdes que Deuklo...

— On en parle des merdes que  _tu_  prends à longueur de temps ?

— Hé ! C'est pas le sujet, j'connais mes névroses, moi ! Toi par contre t'as pas l'air très raccord avec les tiennes !

— J'allais très bien sans toi ! s'écria Aurélien avant de réaliser, une seconde trop tard, ce qu'il venait de dire.

Tous deux s'étaient figés dans l'espace réduit de leur cuisine. L'atmosphère s'opacifia autour d'eux, asséchant la gorge d'Aurélien qui sentait son cœur battre beaucoup trop fort dans sa poitrine.

— Gringe... s'étrangla-t-il. J'voulais pas...

— Te fatigue pas.

Il fit volteface, récupéra son manteau et ses clés puis claqua la porte de leur appartement.

Cette fois, Guillaume ne rentra pas de la journée ni le soir venu.

***

Lorsque Claude ouvrit la porte de son appartement, une masse informe s'effondra mollement contre lui avant même qu'il puisse dire quelque chose. Il resserra ses bras autour d'Aurélien en lui tapotant le dos.

— Bah alors ma p'tite coccinelle, tu t'es encore disputé avec Gringo ?

Claude, le gourou des surnoms gênants et de la perspicacité ! Il sentit Orel acquiescer faiblement, confirmant ses doutes. Il leva les yeux au plafond. Il entraîna son ami jusqu'à son canapé et l'y assit, en prenant place à son tour sur la table basse, afin de lui faire face pour l'examiner d'un œil expert.

— C'est quand la dernière fois que t'as dormi ?

Aurélien haussa les épaules en détournant le regard. Claude soupira.

— J'vais nous faire une infusion whisky-canneberge, ça va un peu te retaper, déclara-t-il avant d'ajouter dans sa barbe : vous me cassez les couilles, tous les deux...

Aurélien était épuisé. Il avait passé une partie de la nuit à chercher Gringe un peu partout en ville. Il avait même pris la peine d'aller déranger Ruby dans son vieux camtar de l'autre côté du périph'. Il savait que son pote avait ses habitudes avec elle et qu'au fil du temps, elle était devenue plus qu'une simple prostituée à ses yeux. Guillaume lui avait même dit un jour que Ruby était un peu comme une seconde mère, pour lui. Et cette conversation avait été très perturbante... ce qui aurait fait le bonheur de Freud, en son temps.

Mais rien. Guillaume était aux abonnés absents et Aurélien commençait à s'inquiéter. Ce n'était pas la première fois que son meilleur ami disparaissait de la circulation mais généralement, il le prévenait ou lui disait après coup où il se trouvait, avant de réapparaître parfois plusieurs semaines plus tard. Cependant, compte tenu de la manière dont il avait quitté l'appartement, Aurélien avait de quoi s'inquiéter. Il regrettait tellement ce qu'il lui avait dit.

Pourtant, c'était la vérité. Il allait bien avant de vivre avec lui. Depuis deux ans, il n'arrivait plus à rien et il commençait à comprendre pourquoi ses relations amoureuses tournaient au vinaigre. Parce qu'à chaque fois qu'une ex accaparait un peu trop son attention, Aurélien revenait de lui-même vers Guillaume, même si ce dernier ne demandait rien. Il faisait passer ses copines au second plan. Sa vie s'était tout naturellement réglée sur celle de Gringe.

Si Gringe faisait nuit blanche, Orel faisait nuit blanche. Si Gringe était de mauvaise humeur, Orel était de mauvaise humeur...

Il était une putain d'éponge. Parce qu'il adorait Guillaume et qu'il voulait le comprendre, avoir une place dans son monde, si névrosé soit-il.

— Tiens ma biche. Cul sec !

Aurélien accueillit de bonne grâce le liquide chaud, poussant un petit soupir de contentement sous l'œil attentif de son ami.

— Alors, c'est à cause de quoi, cette fois ?

— Tu dis ça comme si ça arrivait souvent.

— C'est vrai que ça allait mieux, ces derniers temps, concéda Claude.

— T'as pas eu de ses nouvelles, par hasard ? J'le cherche depuis hier.

— Il s'est passé quoi ? éluda Claude en croisant les jambes et en portant sa propre tasse de whisky-canneberge à ses lèvres, comme un dandy dans un salon de thé.

— J'lui ai dit un truc... méchant... Putain Claude, j'lui ai balancé un truc vraiment horrible à la figure...

— Et tu le pensais ?

— Quoi ? Non ! ... Enfin... Oui, en quelque sorte, mais c'était pas contre lui.

Claude haussa les sourcils. Il sirota un instant son infusion. Il avait vraiment l'air d'un Chapelier fou des temps modernes.

— Et votre embrouille, elle est partie de quoi à la base ?

Aurélien se mit à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, ses mains se resserrant fortement autour de sa tasse encore chaude.

— C'est à cause de ma meuf. Enfin, pas à cause d'elle directement mais disons que j'ai dit une connerie et que ça a eu un effet papillon vraiment merdique.

— T'as l'air de dire beaucoup de conneries, ma biche, commenta Claude d'une voix neutre. Tu peux expliciter ?

— ... On... On était en train de baiser et, bon, j'te passe les détails...

— Dommage.

C'eut le mérite de faire sourire Aurélien, qui poursuivit sur sa lancée. Il savait qu'il pouvait tout dire à Claude et que ça lui ferait du bien de vider son sac. Mais il pouvait se gratter pour avoir des détails, ce gros pervers !

— ... J'me suis peut-être un peu trompé de prénom au mauvais moment...

Il s'attendait à ce que Claude éclate de rire, mais ce dernier n'en fit rien, au contraire. Sourcils froncés, il semblait analyser ce qu'il venait de lui révéler.

— J'comprends pas quel rapport ça a avec...  _Oh. OH !_

Aurélien retint son souffle en grimaçant, le rouge lui montant aux joues. Claude se tourna brièvement vers la porte qui donnait sur un couloir avant de reporter son attention sur Orel.

— T'as prononcé le prénom de ton pote pendant que tu baisais ta nana ? souffla-t-il à mi-voix.

— Dis-moi qu'ça t'est déjà arrivé à toi aussi, dit Aurélien dans une tentative clairement ratée de faire un trait d'humour pour chasser l'embarras qui se peignait sur son visage.

— Évidemment que non, Orel ! Elle a réagi comment, Tippi ?

— Elle m'a largué la seconde d'après.

— Tu m'étonnes... Pourquoi t'en as pas parlé à Gringo ?

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que c'est pas la raison pour laquelle il s'est barré, lui aussi ? répondit Aurélien, penaud.

— Peut-être parce que j'me serais pas barré si tu m'avais dit la vérité, lâcha une voix depuis le couloir.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il cessa purement et simplement de respirer. Il se tourna lentement vers Guillaume qui était appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, bras croisés, regard dur.

Claude se leva de la table basse avec un enthousiasme exagéré.

— Bon ! Bah j'vais faire un tour dehors, moi ! R'gardez comme il fait beau !

Il se précipita vers la porte d'entrée avant de se stopper, la main sur la poignée, et de jeter un coup d'œil à ses deux amis.

— Et ne salopez rien dans mon appartement, les gars !

Guillaume leva les yeux d'exaspération puis s'approcha d'Aurélien alors que Claude refermait la porte derrière lui.

— Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ?

Aurélien, qui avait repris une respiration plus ou moins normale, baissa les yeux sur sa tasse qu'il trouva soudainement très intéressante.

— Orel...

Guillaume s'assit sur la table basse (décidément, elle devait être confortable) et retira la tasse des mains de son meilleur pote, le forçant à le regarder. Mais ce dernier refusait toujours le moindre contact visuel. En vérité, depuis qu'ils avaient emménagé ensemble, Orel se sentait comme Icare qui volait toujours plus près du soleil. Un soleil noir, encore plus brûlant et dévastateur. Et il avait fini par se cramer les ailes.

— Tu peux garder l'appart', j'irai squatter chez ma mamie le temps d'en trouver un autre, lâcha-t-il d'une voix faible, toujours tête baissée.

— Orel, répéta Gringe sur un ton un peu plus ferme.

— J'suis désolé, c'était pas censé arriver. Mais j'crois que ça commençait à me rendre fou, et j'étais pas avec Tippi pour les bonnes raisons. J'ai été un vrai connard avec elle, et avec toi...

— Putain, tu vas la fermer une seconde !

Aurélien se statufia.

— Tu délires complet ! Pas question que tu quittes l'appart', mon pote, poursuivit Guillaume. On va s'expliquer et reprendre là où on s'était arrêté, c'est-à-dire sur notre putain de canapé, à glander des journées entières et à écrire des chansons débiles !

— J'crois que t'as pas compris, Gringe...

— Y'a quoi à comprendre ? T'es en train de faire une montagne pour pas grand-chose. T'es vraiment un connard de m'avoir dit ce que tu m'as dit hier et j'attends des excuses. Mais pour cette histoire avec Tippi... On oublie. C'est assez gênant comme ça.

Cette fois, Aurélien releva la tête, les yeux brillants.

— Non, t'as vraiment pas compris, Gringe. J'm'excuse pour ce que j't'ai dit, c'était vraiment pas cool de ma part. Mais pour le reste, je peux pas juste « oublier ».

— Orel, sérieusement... souffla Guillaume. On va pas se reprendre la tête pour une connerie. On a l'air assez stupide comme ça...

— C'est pas une connerie. Et c'est pas anodin que j'appelle ma meuf par le prénom de mon meilleur pote. J'ai mis du temps à le comprendre mais maintenant j'en suis sûr.

— Comment ça ?

— Je... Tu m'plais.

Guillaume eut un léger mouvement de recul. Il fronça les sourcils le temps que l'information fasse son chemin. Puis son visage se décomposa. Il étouffa un rire nerveux tandis qu'Aurélien s'inquiétait de l'état de son rythme cardiaque.

— Attends, t'es pas sérieux ? pouffa Gringe, mal à l'aise. Tu m'fais marcher. Dis-moi que c'est une blague, Orel. (Son sourire crispé s'effaça pour laisser place à une expression complètement paniquée) Me dis pas... me dis pas que t'as des  _sentiments_  pour moi... Pas toi.

Il se leva, reculant de quelques pas alors qu'Orel ne disait rien et martyrisait toujours plus fort sa lèvre inférieure, le regard de nouveau baissé et sa jambe droite remuant nerveusement, retenant du mieux qu'il pouvait les larmes de colère, d'humiliation et de honte qui menaçaient de dégringoler sur ses joues mal rasées.

Guillaume jura entre ses dents.

— C'est pas comme si j'avais prévu d'en avoir, marmonna faiblement Aurélien au bout d'un certain temps.

— Putain, mais j'ai rien fait pour, j'te signale !

— J'avais remarqué, merci. C'est pas quelque chose qu'on contrôle.

— Ouais bah t'aurais pu... j'sais pas... faire un effort !...

Guillaume paraissait complètement paniqué et dépassé par les évènements. Les mains sur les hanches, il creusait une tranchée de long en large dans le salon surchargé de décos tantriques et de skateboards de Claude.

— Tu sais que ça peut pas... on peut pas... s'exclama-t-il en les désignant tour à tour d'un geste vague de la main. J't'aime pas, mec ! Pas comme  _ça_! lâcha-t-il finalement, incapable de trouver une autre façon de lui dire gentiment ce qu'il savait déjà.

Orel parut se recroqueviller un peu plus sur lui-même.

— J'peux pas te donner c'que tu veux, Orel. T'es mon pote, c'est tout. Nous deux, ça n'arrivera  _jamais_. Trouve-toi un autre mec si c'est ça ton kiff mais oublie-moi !

Aurélien prit une profonde inspiration et osa enfin croiser son regard.

— C'est pas « un autre mec », mon kiff, répliqua-t-il, la gorge nouée. J'suis désolé, Gringe. Moi, j'peux pas juste me contenter de ton amitié. Plus maintenant.

Il lui passa devant et quitta l'appartement sans un mot de plus, laissant Guillaume et une partie de sa vie derrière lui.

***

_Six ans plus tard_

— Encore félicitations pour votre double disque de diamant, Orelsan...

— Bah merci, ça fait plaisir.

— On va revenir sur ce qui a fait le succès de votre nouvel album. Un album très mélancolique qui signe votre grand retour... Un morceau en particulier a capté notre attention, à la rédac'... Il s'agit de «  _Paradis_  », qui est vraiment différent de ce que vous avez proposé par le passé. Ce sont des paroles très intimes que vous nous livrez...

— Ouais, en fait ça fait longtemps que le morceau est dans mes tiroirs, et j'ai pensé que c'était le bon moment pour le sortir. J'avais besoin d'extérioriser et de tourner la page sur certaines choses du passé.

— C'est, en tout cas, une belle histoire d'amour. Portée à l'écran par un réalisateur de génie.

— C'est vrai que tout le monde pense que c'est une histoire d'amour joyeuse. Mais en fait pas du tout. Le clip est à l'image du double sens des paroles. C'est un univers vachement onirique, les paroles ne reflètent pas forcément la réalité, c'est pour ça qu'y'a beaucoup de symboles contradictoires à l'écran.

— C'est vrai que nager avec des dauphins alors que vous parlez aussi bien des travers que des bons moments dans une relation de couple... Donc ce n'est pas forcément destiné à une éventuelle madame Orelsan... ?

— Si ça vous fait plaisir de penser que c'est le cas, pourquoi pas.

— Très bien, je pense qu'on n'en saura pas plus... Parlons maintenant de votre-

Guillaume éteignit sa télévision, le cœur en miettes.

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge "Miroir" sur Wattpad, avec la copine Dragsterwave qui en a fait une version fun !  
> Déso pour la tristesse de ma version, haha.


End file.
